Cold Moutain: A New Beginning
by BreakingDawn17
Summary: This is where the movie left off. But its slitly different R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story out of the Twilight Series. So please be easy on me. I had watched the movie last night. And, the ending was really sad. Inman dies at the end. So I decided that I would write/type a story for what the movie should have been like (or what my version would've been like in the movie). It starts when Inman gets shot .Read the chapter to find out more…. In my Breaking Dawn fan fiction in the start of each chapter I would put Renesmee's POV. I am NOT going to do it in this story but in the first chapter only.**

_Cold Mountain: A New Beginning _

**Chapter 1**

_**(Ada's POV)**_

_**As Inman's body lay there in the snow I didn't want him to die I had lost him once before and I didn't want to lose him again. Then I looked to see where the gun shot had been. Feeling around Inman's body I could fill the blood pouring out. Putting pressure on the wound I whispered in Inman's ear, "Just hold on, and don't die on my now please. I love you."**_

Ada pulled Inman gently as she had gotten close to the camp. Then she yelled, "Rubi quick Inmans been shot! He's lost a lot of blood!" Rubi ran to Ada she then said, "Put him in the loft. The bullet might be in his stomach." The two of them had put him in the loft were Rubi's father had been the night before. Once Inman was on the hard cot Rubi went to the wound where Ada was still putting pressure. Rubi then said to Ada, "Give me your coat so I can stop the bleeding." Ada quickly took off one of her coats and handed to Rubi.

Rubi then handed Ada her knife to sterilize it. The fire was still warm so Ada put more wood in. Once she had the fire blazing she asked, "Have you stopped the bleeding?" Rubi rubbed her arm against her forehead, "Yeah, all I need to do is get the bullet out. And put somethin' over it. He should be safe til we reach the farm." Ada finished sterilizing the knife and gave it to Rubi. She found the bullet and had seen that it didn't hit anything important his coats were his shield. Rubi smiled and said, "Ada I got the bullet out now. Let me tie this coat over his wound and we can hurry to the farm."

**I know that this is really short but I have other stories that I need to finish. And start on another. Please review or I will not continue with this story ******


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Ada and Rubi walked closer to the farm the snow had gotten harder. So, the snow was past their ankles. After a few more minutes they reached the porch. Rubi yelled through the roaring wind, "Georgia! Open up!" He looked to see who was at the door and then opened. Rubi red faced from walking said, "Thank you. Now move so I can take Inman to the back room." In an instant Georgia moved out of the way, "What happened?" Ada looked at him, "Inman was shot by a confederate solider." Georgia wasn't surprised by the news. "Is the solider live or dead?" Ada said, "Dead".

Rubi and Ada placed Inman in the spear room. While they put him in the bed he groaned a bit and opened his eyes. Ada smiled and said, "Everything is going to be fine. Rubi and I are taking care of you." Inman looked up at Ada and whispered still in pain, "I can see that I'm still alive. This isn't the first time I've been shot by a confederate solider." Ada laughed, "I see that you haven't lost your sense of humor." Inman winced in pain, "I am only this way when I'm around you Ada."

Rubi then walked out to get some fresh cloths for Inman's wound. Before she came back into the room Ada leaned down to Inman's reach and gave him the passionate kiss but gentle and said, "Never leave me again. If you do I don't know if I could stand it." Inman looked straight into Ada's eyes, "I promise. I will never leave you again." Ada kissed him again lightly, "Good." By then Rubi came back and said, "The doctor won't be back til spring so I will try my best to keep the wound from infection. The bullet didn't hit anythin' serious so that's good."

She placed the wet cloth on his stomach, "Now, I'm going to go talk to Georgia. So, try not to move much." Inman grinned, "Alright. If I need anythin' Ada will be here." Rubi nodded and walked out to the other room. Once she was out of sighted Ada walked to the rocking chair by the window, "Sleep. You will fill better if you do. I'll be hear when you're awake." Inman turned his head towards Ada, "Just don't leave." Before she sat down Ada put her small hand on Inman's cheek, "I won't".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Ada sat with Inman in the spear room Rubi went out to the barn where Georgia was tending to the horses. The day was chilly but it finally stopped snowing. When she reached the barn doors Rubi stopped and took a deep breath and thought to herself, _I can do this its just to see if he has takin' care of the animal's right? You can do this._

Rubi opened the doors and seen that Georgia was putting hay in the stalls. She shook her head and said, "I see that you have done your chores while we were gone, any problems?" Georgia looked up after taking the last of the hay in the stalls, "No, just fine. I did as you said, everythin' "Rubi sighed in relief, "Well, that good. Ada is goin' to take care of Inman well he's here. With my help of course, that means tha' you will be workin' extra hard."

Georgia smiled and said, "Your eyes look beautiful in this light Rubi." She stammered, excuse….me what did jus' say?" He said, "I was jus' complementin' on your eyes that's all." Rubi blushed, "Well, thank you. When you're finished with the chores here, Can you bring some wood in?" Georgia a little more hay in and said, "Sure thing." Rubi then started to walk out of the burn but Georgia stopped her, "how's Inman doin' better I hope?" Rubi turned around, "There was no damage just a little starch." Georgia smiled, "That's good to hear."

After that Rubi walked back into the house to check on Inman and Ada. When she had gotten close to the bedroom door she could hear Ada hum a beautiful tune. Rubi then walked in and whispered, "I need to talk to you in the other room." Ada nodded and followed Rubi out to the dinning room. The Ada asked, "What is it?" Rubi sat down at the table and said, "I'm goin' loony that is what. I went to go see Georgia." Ada smiled and sat down by Rubi, "What did he say?" Rubi started crying.

Ada hugged her in comfort and then Rubi said through her tears, "He complemented on my eyes." Ada looked at Rubi and said, "That is nothing to cry over. It's actually something very nice to say to a woman." Rubi laughed a little, "I know, it's just this is the first time that anyone has ever said anything about my eyes. I'm not cryin' sad tears, I'm cryin' happy tears." Ada hugged her once more and said, "It doesn't matter what you tell me Rubi, but, you're fallin' for Georgia and he's fallin' for you." Ada then stood up form her chair and seen Inman standing in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inman still stood there when he finally said, "I thought I would join you two." Ada walked over to him to give Inman some support to lean on. When she did Ada said, "You should be resting. Not be out here." Inman put his arm around Ada's shoulder, "I have been in a room for so long now. I just want something different." Ada then helped Inman to a chair with Rubi pulling a chair out. Once Inman was seated Georgia came in with wood in hand, "Oh, I see that Inman is awake. Rubi here is your wood that you asked for."

Rubi wiped away the rest of the tears before answering, "Just put it by the fire place. Thank ya." Georgia walked over to the fire place and instead of laying it there he started putting the wood in. Ada looked at Rubi in amazement and whispered, "See, I told you." Inman then joined in, "I told you about what?" Ada whispered in Inman's ear, "Georgia has something for Rubi." He looked towards Georgia and then back at Rubi, "How long has this been going on?" Ada grinned, "Since Christmas I think. Not for sure."

Rubi then hissed, "Will you too stop it. You're just makin' things worse." Ada and Inman laughed, "How are we making things worse. We just think that its time that you find someone and settle down." Georgia finished starting up the fire and walked over to Rubi, "Is there anythin' else that I could do for ya?" Rubi said, "No, would you like to join us for some tea or whiskey?" Georgia sat down, "Tea, please." Rubi then walked to the cabinet and retrieved a tea cup and hot water along with a tea bag.

After an hour or so Georgia said, "Well, I better get goin' it's gettin' late." Ada took a sip of her tea, "It's nice to see you again Georgia. Why don't you come back in the morning? I'm cooking homemade biscuits and gravy." Georgia put his hat on his head, "Sure. After I get done with the chores I will stop by for somethin' to eat." Ada smiled, "Good see you in the morning then."

Before Georgia left he looked at Rubi and asked, "May I speak to you Miss. Rubi?" She nodded and walked out with Georgia. When they reached the doors to the barn Georgia said, "I'm sorry if I offended you. This afternoon, I was just giving you a comment on your eyes." Rubi laughed, "It's alright Georgia. I wasn't upset about you commenting on my eyes. It just took me by surprise that's all. See, you're the first person that ever said anythin'." Georgia grinned, "Well then, you like to have dinner with me this Friday night?"

Rubi looked up from the ground surprised, "Do you mean on a date?" Georgia laughed, "Yes. I guess you could call it that." Rubi put her arms around herself trying to keep warm, "That will be great. Will seven o'clock be good?" Georgia rubbed his hands together, "That's fine. I will meet you here in front of the barn doors."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In the last chapter it talked about Rubi and Georgia. The upcoming chapter that you are going to read will be taken place while Rubi is outside talking to Georgia. And afterward, Oh! If you are wondering why Rubi is spelled with an I, is because in the movie she said that her name was spelled that way. Now let's get back to the story shall we.**

Chapter 5

While Rubi was outside Ada was putting away the tea set. Inman stayed in his seat just looking into the fire. Then all of sudden he asked Ada, "Do you remember when you said that you would marry me in the loft last night?" Ada turned around a tea cup in hand smiling at the memory, "Yes, I remember. Why?" Inman gently stood up from his chair and walked over to Ada, "Let's make it official, in the spring here in the house or outside. The farm is a beautiful place to have a wedding."

Ada laughed, "You're joking right?" She turned around to see Inman's face. He looked serious, "I guess you're not. Well, let's do it! I did say that I would marry you." Inman smiled and kissed Ada passionately and after a second Ada said, "Rub I can be my bride's maid with Sally. And, Georgia can be your best man along with Rubi's pa. What are we going to do after the wedding? I mean about Rubi. She's been staying here since you've been gone."

Inman thought for a moment, "If Georgia asks Rubi for her hand there won't be any problems. You will never know what will happen by next spring." The fire popped then and Ada walked over to move the wood around, "That's true. But, you have to admit they are perfect for each other." Inman chuckled, "I agree, they are both shy and loves to be out doors with the animals. Like you and I are meant to be with each other."

She smiled at Inman and then looked down to the ground and back up again, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight? Just sleep and nothing else, I'll sleep better if you do." Inman put his arms around Ada's waist, "Show me the way." But before they retried Rubi walked in from outside. The wind blowing behind her, "I've been asked for dinner Friday night! Ada he asked for me to come to dinner with him!" Ada laughed at Rubi's joy, "I'm happy for you Rubi. Truly, I am. Inman and I have our own news to tell you. We've set a date to be married. Well, it's not really a date but we're getting married in the spring!"

Rubi clapped her hands together, "All that's holy! Congratulations!" Ada broke away from Inman's hold and walked over to Rubi by the table, "Would you please be my maid of honor? It would be a pleasure if you did. I'm going to ask Sally too to be a bride's maid." Rubi cried out with surprise, "I would love to Miss. Ada. But I'm not good with sewin' or anythin' I'm just good for farm work." Ada waved her hand in dismiss, "Oh well, Sally and I will take care of that."

****

Inman then cleared his throat, "Can we talk about weddin' plans tomorrow? It's gettin' late." Ada nodded and said to Rubi, "I will see you in the morning Rubi." Rubi said, "Sure thing remembers bright an early now." Ada laughed, "Alright see a then."Ada left the fire burning so heat could come through the whole house. The oil lamps were turned down for the night and everyone retired for the night. All you could here is the wind outside

As usual Rubi was the first one to get up the next morning. She went into the barn to milking the cows in the middle of the process Rubi heard someone come in, "Good mornin' Georgia sleep well?" He walked over to the wall to get a wooden milking bucket, "Yes, I did actually ever since the war started to calm a little I have. I've got time to rest now." Rubi put the milk aside her, "Good thing the war is calmed down I've had an enough of this violence an' the bloodshed of young men like yourself." Rubi rubbed the sweat off of her forehead with her elbow, "And, the women worryin' about their lovers or women worryin' about their sons or husbands lookin' out the window everyday to see if they'd come back."

In the house Ada laid aside Inman with his around her she could fill his breath on her neck. Quietly but gently she moved Inman's arm away from her body. Once Ada was dressed she went to help Rubi with milking. When she walked in Georgia and Rubi were locked in a kiss with worry Ada said, "I'm so sorry for intruding!" Rubi and Georgia unlocked surprise to see Ada standing by the entrance, "Ada! I didn't hear you come in." Rubi blushed and Georgia moving away just a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a wonderful Holiday. I did. Anyway, here is chapter six of Cold Mountain: A New Beginning. If you have any questions just private message me. And, I will answer them. **

Chapter 6

Ada said in surprise, "Oh ah, sorry to interrupt Rubi, Georgia." Ada turned around and headed towards the house again in amazement. When she reached the house and walked in she heard the fire going in the fireplace then Ada walked to the spear room to see if Inman was awake, "Inman? You would never guess who I have just seen kissing in the barn!" Inman yelled, "Just hold on a second. I'm finishin' washing up. Who was it? Rubi and Georgia I'm guessing."

She waited outside the door, "Yes! Boy, I didn't think that they would go this fast did you?" Inman came out of the room, "I have no problem with them going so fast we did the same thing when we meet." Ada sighed, "Well, that was different. You were leaving for the war and you're the one who kissed me." He smiled, "Because I couldn't leave without kissing those pretty lips of yours."

Before Ada could say anything Rubi came storming in, "Ada! I'm so sorry. He snuck a kiss on me." Ada put her hand up motioning Rubi to stop, "It just took me by surprise. So when is the wedding?" Rubi said confused, "What weddin'?" Ada's lips went into a tight line, "I assumed that Georgia asked you for your hand. I'm sorry." Rubi went into deep thought for a moment and asked, "What if Georgia is planning to ask me on Friday?" Ada started whipping the table, "So what if he is. You can accept or not accept. It's up to you Rubi." Ada then looked over to Inman, "Could you talk o Georgia and see what he has plans for on Friday?"

Inman took a bit of bread and nodded.

Later that afternoon Inman walked outside to look for Georgia. But he wasn't in the barn or in the barn house. So, Inman decided to get a horse and go look for Georgia. Inman thought to himself, He has to be around here some where. Georgia shouldn't be hiding like this.

After an hour or so Inman had seen Georgia pacing back and fourth in deep thought. Inman had gotten off of his horse and Georgia turned around in surprise, "Oh! Inman it's just you. Ada and Rubi sent you to come and look for me did they?" Inman took off his hat, "No." he lied, "I just wanted to come to see if you were alright. You look a little worried for some reason." Georgia took a deep breath in worry, "I shouldn't have kissed Rubi. My plans have gone all wrong."

Inman looked confused then he asked, "What were your plans anyway? You're makin' me confused. Because I don't know what your problem is exactly. Georgia sighed a little annoyed, "I was going to ask Rubi for her hand in marriage. But, the thing is I don't have a ring to give her." Inman just looked at Georgia in surprise. Then Georgia continued, "I

****

don't know what to do. And, Friday is just three days away." Inman had gotten his voice back, "We can take the horse carriage and go see if the general store has anythin' but let me go back to the house and tell Ada that we are going to town." Georgia smiled and said, "Thanks. I will get the carriage ready." Inman nodded and had gotten back on his horse.

Inman reached the house porch and he could see that Sally had arrived and the three girls were going over wedding plans for Ada and himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in Ada looking at him, "So did you talk to Georgia?" Inman kissed Ada lightly on the forehead before saying, "Yeah I did." Ada's and Rubi's eyes went wide at the news, "So? What does he have planned?" Rubi asked.

Inman smirked, "I decided not to tell. You can just handle the sapience til this comin' Friday." Inman looked back at Ada and motioned towards the door. She followed confused at the notion. Once the door was closed and they were safely away from people's ears Inman said, "I'm going to the general store with Georgia to pick out a ring for Rubi. Just to look around. If there is anything I will come back to get some money."

Ada thought for a moment and then said, "So he is going to ask Rubi for her hand. Oh! How wonderful. We can have a double wedding!" Inman looked worried from Ada's last two words. Before Inman said good bye Ada just suddenly ran to the fence and vomited.

When she was finished Inman walked over to Ada's side, "Are you okay. You look white." He then put a hand over Ada's forehead and said, "You're not running a fever or anythin'." She whipped the sweat off of her face and said, "No, I'm fine. Just go Sally and Rubi will be here." Inman hugged Ada and then went towards the barn to help Georgia with the horse and buggy.

**A/N: Sorry it's not long but I am getting a headache from staring at my laptop. I will try and update more soon. **

**Note to Melissaturkey: you probably already know why Ada sick… it's getting closer of what happened at the end of the book…. Hint, Hint. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In this chapter it will talk about Inman and Georgia going to the general store for Rubi's ring. The other half will be Ada and Rubi.**

Chapter 7

Inman and Georgia were strolling down a dirt road when Georgia asked Inman, "What if Rubi won't accept my proposal?" Inman smiled, "Well first of all you don't know what her answer will be. Second then I guess we will have to take the ring back. I'm not only here just to get Rubi a ring I'm also going to get a ring for Ada." Georgia sighed, "But, we don't have any money on us. How are we going to pay for it?" Inman pulled the buggy to a halt.

"I told Ada that we would come back to get the money." Inman smirked as if keep something a secret. Georgia asked confused, "What are you smirking at?" Inman didn't say anything and jumped off Georgia did the same.

The town's people were greeting Inman and Georgia while they walked into the only general store in Cold Mountain. When both Inman and Georgia walked in the store keeper Mr. Jennings greeted them, "Welcome! How may I help you two gentlemen?"

Inman smiled at Mr. Jennings and asked, "Do you have any jewelry stored? Georgia and I are looking for engagement rings." Mr. Jennings yelled at the good news, "Congratulations! 'm boy" Both Georgia and Inman laughed at the store keepers enthusiasm then Inman said, "I had already asked Ada I'm just getting a ring for her. The wedding is set for the spring. But, I am here to help Georgia here." He looked at Georgia and continued, "To get Rubi a ring. He's going to ask her to marry him this Friday night."

Mr. Jennings had smiled at Georgia and said, "Well, your lucky I just had a package come in yesterday full of jewelry in the back. Just wait here and I will go get the rings." Georgia nodded along with Inman. Then Georgia continued their conversation from outside, "So why were you smirking on the way over here?" Inman looked confused then remembered, "Oh that, it's just that Ada doesn't think that I have money on me. The other thing is she doesn't know that I'm going to get a ring for her." Inman sighed, "I'm also worried."

Georgia asked, "Why?" Inman fiddled with is hat, "Before I had left to come into town. Ada had vomited out of the blue. She doesn't have a fever or anythin'." Georgia shrugged his shoulders not knowing why Ada would vomit like that. Then Mr. Jennings came back into the view with a wooden box in his hands.

The store keeper put the box on the counter and took out three rings. Mr. Jennings brought out the first ring it has a gold band with a rope design around it. Inman looked at the ring a little closer and said, "But, this ring has another one that goes with it. It looks more like a wedding ring then anythin'. Can you keep this one out?" Mr. Jennings nodded.

****

He then took out another Georgia's eyes went wide at the ring that was right in front of him Georgia asked, "Can I see that one?" Mr. Jennings handed him the ring. The ring looked like a golden ring but had small white diamonds in the ring itself. It also had a wedding ring out the diamond was bigger then the engagement ring. Georgia looked at Inman and asked, "Do you think that Rubi would like this one?" Inman said, "I don't know to tell you the truth. Rubi probably wouldn't care as long as she gets a ring."

Georgia smiled and looked back at Mr. Jennings, "How much do you want for this one? With the wedding ring to go with it, not much I hope." The store keeper went into deep thought and then said, "fifty dollars for both rings. That is my final offer." Georgia looked back down at the rings in his hand and said, "Forty. That's all I have." Mr. Jennings sighed in frustration, "Deal." Georgia smiled real wide and handed Mr. Jennings the money for the rings and then Mr. Jennings grabbed a little black velvet box to put the rings in.

Mr. Jennings then looked at Inman and asked, "So, have you made up your mind on what you want for Miss. Ada?" Inman said, "No, not exactly. See Ada is used to big and fancy stuff. An' I don't have the money for somethin' like that." Mr. Jennings put back the last ring that was on the counter but left the two golden rings that Inman started to look at. Then he took out another ring. This ring looked more beautiful then the first one. The band was white gold with a circle spiral around it. With white diamonds engraved in the band. And, a circled diamond in the middle with leaf pedals as the rim.

Inman smiled and said, "This is it! This is the ring!" Mr. Jennings laughed at Inman's giddiness, "Good. This ring here cost about sixty dollars with out tax. That is the lowest price and I can offer you." Inman nodded and said, "I will give you half now and half later." Mr. Jennings started to put back the ring that was on the side of Inman and said, "That's fine with me. Just pay the other half that's all I'm askin'." Inman shook Mr. Jennings hand and said, "That's a deal." Before Inman and Georgia left Mr. Jennings have the same small box to Inman and said, "Nice to make business with you two gentlemen. Come back now yea' hear." Inman and Georgia shook the man's hand and said in unison, "Yes sir." And then both Inman and Georgia head back to the farm.

Back at the house Ada was in the bathroom washing her face from sweat. And Sally on the other side of the door worried, "Ada? Is everything alrigh'? Ada washed her mouth with water and said, "Yes. Everything is fine Sally." Then Ada walked out and Seen Rubi and Sally standing next to the doorframe then Rubi said, "Wow, Ada you look horrible." Ada straightened out her dress, "Thank you Rubi." She then walked back to the table where all of the plans were laying.

She sat down in a chair and looked at a peace of paper and looked back at Sally and asked, "Where you like this when you were pregnant with your first son?" Sally thought back at the memory, "Yes I was… Do you think that you're pregnant Ada? It's been almost a month since you were with Inman." Ada thought back and remembered everything that happened that night. And came back to reality, "Oh no, oh no. What am I going to tell Inman?

****

Sally sat down by Ada and said, "Just tell him. Inman might love to have a little child running around. When I told my husband he was so happy when I told him he hugged me so tight that I couldn't breath" Sally laughed at the memory. Ada stood up, "But we are just now starting to get to know each other. Starting a family? Inman doesn't even have a job. And I'm planning this wedding. I am not going to be able to fit in my dress!" Rubi sighed, "We will be able to fix your dress Ada you don't have to worry. Just tell Inman." Rubi looked out the window then and, seen the buggy comes toward the house. "Just in time. They're back." Ada looked up from the fire and walked over to the window, "Go. Now before he comes in. I don't want anything to be suspicious."

**A/N: I hope that you like this chapter I did. Here are the links to the rings that I had used: Georgia's ring: **

**./wp-content/uploads/2008/02/gold_solitaire_engagement_wedding_ring_set_**

**Inman's first choice: ****.com/file_thumbview_approve/3840291/2/istockphoto_**

**And the final choice for Ada: **

**.**

**Review back to me and tell me what you think about my ring choices. Thanks,**

**BreakingDawn17**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In my last chapter the link to Ada's engagement ring wouldn't show up. So, if you want to see the ring just send me a private message and I will give the link to you. But, all of the other links are posted in chapter 7.**

Chapter 8

Inman walked in while Sally and Rubi walked out. Ada took the fire out for the weather was warming up. After she put out the fire Ada started to open the windows. Inman walked over to Ada side to help when he asked, "How're you filling? You're still a little pale." Ada took a deep breath and looked out the window while saying, "I'm a little better still sick but alright." Inman put his hand over Ada's, "Let's go outside to get some fresh air."

Ada nodded and walked out to the porch Inman behind. The weather was warming so that was a sign that spring was coming. Then that reminded Ada, "Inman, everything is planned for the wedding. But, you need to find a tux or ask Sally to make you one. We only have a few weeks until the wedding." Inman turned to Ada, "Don't worry. I have my pa's tux. He had left it to me in his will. Funny really, my plans were planned to never be married just to be an old man for the rest of my life. Until I meet you. I guess my pa thought different."

Inman kissed Ada lightly on her lips before she asked, "Why didn't you think that you would ever be married. You're charming, handsome, and loving." Inman laughed, "Thanks for the compliment." He put his hands on Ada's waist to pull her closer and asked, "Have I told you that I loved you today. And how beautiful you look in this light?" Ada blushed, "No, not today." Inman said, "I love you Ada so much. You also do look beautiful in this light the sun coming down. It looks like God had sent me my own personal angel from heaven."

With the words coming out of Inman's mouth it was making Ada's body melt all over. Her heart beating faster by the second, then she said, "I've something to tell you. So, please stop making me lose my focus." They had reached the creek behind the house so Inman sat down on a rock with Ada beside him, "What is it?" Inman getting a little worried. Ada took a deep breath hold her tears, "You know how I've been getting sick all of a sudden and dizzy. Inman nodded little confused to where this was going, "Well, Sally came to visit this morning. When you went into town with Georgia, and well, I did it again after lunch."

Inman frowned confused, "I don't understand where this is going…" Ada sighed crying, "I'm pregnant. I don't know yet but I've got all of the signs for it. That is was Sally says. She said that she did the same thing when she was pregnant with her boys." Ada whipped the tears way and said, "Please don't be upset. I know that you have been worried about the wedding. As of me, this wasn't planned." Inman put a hand up and said, "Calm down. You don't know if you are going to have a baby yet. We can go to the doc in town so you can get check out."

***

Ada took a deep breath and asked, "What did you want to say? You've been acting nervous since you came back with Georgia." He looked surprised at the question and said, "Oh…well, ah, yeah know how you don't have a ring and all?" Ada nodded not understanding. Inman put his free hand through is thick blonde hair and took something out of his pocket and kneeled down to one knee, "Ada? Would you take the honor to be my wife?"

Tears started pouring down Ada's face again, "Yes, Inman I would love to be your wife." Inman stood up slowly from the ground (injures from the war.) and put the ring on Ada's ring on her left hand, fourth finger. She looked at the ring admiring the design, "You paid to much didn't you?" Inman shrugged, "You derive the best." Ada looked up at Inman, "Money doesn't matter to me. As long as you're with me I don't care what I get."

With that Inman reached for Ada and they both locked into a kiss, passionate, but loving. The Inman asked, "Do you fill like going into town to see the doc? He doesn't close til late." Ada hugged Inman tightly, "What if I'm expecting? What are we going to do?" Inman looked into Ada's eyes serious, "I will be there every step of the way." Ada smiled and then they both started to go to the buggy still waiting in front of the house and after Inman helped Ada on to the buggy Georgia came out ready to put way the horses, "Where're going into town. We should be back in a few hours." Georgia nodded and Ada added, "There is some fresh baked bread on the table with some butter I churned this morning. You and Rubi can help yourselves."

Georgia nodded again in understatement, "You'll be careful now. Miss. Ada, Inman". Ada smiled in thanks and Inman tipped his hat in good-bye and they were off to town.

The streets were starting to empty and stores were closing for the night. Before Inman and Ada reached the doctor's office she said, "We might have to wait until in the morning." With hesitation, "We can still check to see if Doc Barker is in." Ada nodded with nervousness. After a few moments both Inman and Ada walked to Doc Parkers office, with one knock a teenage girl with pajamas answered the door asking, "Can I help you?" Ada said, "Yes. Is Doc Baker in?" the teen girl looked at both Ada and Inman, "What's the emergency?" Ada took a deep breath, "We need Doc Baker to examine me. It's no emergency."

The girl opened the door a little further, "Come on in. You will have to wait a few minutes he's in the back room with another patient." Once they were seated the teen girl went back up stairs to bed. Two seconds pasted and the doctor came out with a small boy in his father's arm, "He should be fine for tonight but if there're is any problems just call for me." The parents then left with they're son, and said goodnight.

After the two parents left the doctor looked at both Ada and Inman and asked, "What can I do for you?" Ada blushed, "I need to examine me. I'm not filling that well." Doc Baker rubbed his hands together, "Come in the back room and I will examine you." When they walked into the examining room the doctor asked, "So, what the symptoms?" Ada sat on the table and said, "I can't hold any food down, I'm tired all of the time."

***

Doc Baker sighed and said, "Lay down please, my hands maybe cold sorry." Ada did what she was asked and Doc Baker started to examine her, "Can you unbutton your dress for me?" Ada unbuttoned the middle of her dress and Doc Baker started examining again then asked, "What's the matter?" Doc Baker stopped the examination and said, "It's seems like you're six weeks along in pregnancy." Ada started crying and laughing, "Sally was right. Just by my actions this afternoon." The doctor washed his hands, "I assume that you knew that you were with child?" He looked through his spectacles waiting for an answer.

Ada carefully jumped off the table. Doctor Baker hurrying to her side, "You need to be more careful Miss. Ada." She nodded and finished buttoning up her dress, "I will. Can I go now?" Doc Baker walked over to his medicine cabinet and took out some vitamins for you. Take them twice a day once at night and another in the morning." Ada sighed and walked out Doc Baker following, "You need to come back in two weeks so I can examine you again."

Inman stood up from his chair, "So? What is it, anything wrong?" Ada smiled, "Seems like Sally was right. I'm with child." Inman eyes went into surprise and then hugged Ada tightly around the waist, "We're having baby?!" She nodded in joy, "Yes! You're going to be a dad!" Inman whirled Ada in a circle and he started laughing with joy then Ada said, "Stop, you're going to make me get sick. I'm still a little queasy." Doctor Baker laughed, "I've never sine some act as happy as you are Inman." Ada laughed again, "We planned on starting a family just not this early. I mean after the wedding a few years. It just means that we're starting a family a little earlier."

After a few moments of conversation Doctor Baker said, "Well, if you don't need anything else. I'm retiring for the night." They said their goodnights but before they walked out Ada asked, "Who was that young girl that answered the door when we arrived?" Doc Baker looked over his shoulder, "Oh, my granddaughter Mary is visiting me for a month while her parents go to New York for a trip." Ada nodded, "Well, if you would like Mary can help me and Rubi along with Rubi with the farm. Like you said I'll need to take it easy." The doctor smiled sleepiness, "She will be there around nine o'clock." Ada smiled, "Thank you. Goodnight doctor."

Once Inman and Ada stepped out Doc Baker locked the door behind them. They looked at each other and then Ada said, "Lets go home."


End file.
